Eighteen Roses
by andy112138
Summary: It's Michelle's diary entry about her eighteenth birthday, the best one she's ever had! Happy birthday, Seychelles!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here with a fanfic for Seychelles's birthday! I'm not sure if it counts as late because its three in the morning where I am right now. **

**Basically, this story is written in a diary entry format. It's my first time writing this way so it might not be the best. Well, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**June 29, 2013**

Dear Diary,

It was my birthday today! It was the best birthday ever! Even when I woke up today, I knew today was going to be amazing. Falling asleep as a seventeen- year- old and waking up as an eighteen-year-old the next day is really a great feeling.

I jumped out of bed and looked out the window of my house to be greeted by the sun. It shined warmly, as if it were smiling at me, and accompanied by a few white, fluffy clouds. I smiled back at the sun and let out a small giggle. I know it sounds stupid, smiling and giggling at the sun, but I was too happy to care!

I proceeded to styling my hair as the usual loose twin tails with the red ribbons after my brief encounter with the sun. I stood in front of my full view mirror and admired myself. Not because I'm narcissist, but because I was proud that I was finally a grown up lady. And I seemed to look especially pretty today.

I heard faint, but quick footsteps approaching the door of my bedroom. Right then, the door was gently swing open, revealing my smiling parents. They half-yelled in unison, "Happy birthday, Michelle!" I beamed back at them and hugged them one-by-one. "Merci, maman and papa!" I said after hugging them.

Maman held out a box covered in light blue wrapping paper and two red ribbons were tied into a neat bow. I gladly accepted the present. Then I gently tugged on the ribbons, causing the bow to collapse. Afterwards, I proceeded to cautiously undo any of the paper's folds, careful not to rip it.

When I was done, I discovered that the blue paper was concealing a white box underneath it. I removed the lid from the box and saw a light blue cloth, neatly folded. I picked it out of the box and it unfolded itself, displaying itself as a simple, but beautiful dress.

I felt my face light up, which earned a chuckle from my papa. "I see you like it," I heard him say. My mother then asked me smugly, "Why don't you try it on?"

My parents then left the room to give me privacy, I guess. I didn't really care what the reason was. I practically threw off my fish-print pajamas and slipped my dress on faster than the speed of sound. No, not even. Faster than the speed of LIGHT!

I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw nearly dropped. The dress looked much better when I put it on! "Wow…" I barely felt that word slip from my mouth.

I spun slowly once, giggled, and continued twirling at a faster pace. The dress started floating and I loved the feeling of it. I continued to giggle, which was my parents' cue to re-enter my room.

I saw them and skipped to them gave each of them another hug. I said with an excited and quick tone, "I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They both chuckled a little and smiled back at me. I knew that was their way of saying, "You're welcome."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. I beamed and made a mad dash towards the main entrance. I already knew who it was. And I was excited to see him. I couldn't think about anyone other than Francis on the other side of that door. We've been friends since childhood. Heck, since birth!

I've known him my whole life (he's slightly older than me). And we know every single detail about each other. We share secrets to each other that we would NEVER tell anyone. ANYONE! Not even our own PARENTS!

But there's one secret I didn't tell him, and that is the fact that I like him. I've had this crush on him for a few years, but I've never said a word to him about it. And why did I keep my lips sealed about this? Well first of all, I didn't want to risk ruining our life-long friendship. Second of all, he is charming enough to already attract other ladies. Yeah, that's right! He has multiple ladies dropping at his feet, AT THE SAME TIME! How will he like me if he already has all these women all over him? Sure, I still like him, but I don't really expect him to return those feelings.

So there I am, about to open the door. I take a deep breath before I place my hand on the knob. I turn it and open the door. And guess who was outside waiting for me? None other than Francis. I swear, my heart skipped a painful beat when I saw him.

He stood there, smiling at me and wearing a nice suit. Yeah, that's right. A suit. I was taken aback by his clothing choice. Why was he dressing up so fancily to visit me?

"Happy birthday, Michelle," he said in his sexy French accent. I had to hide a shudder. I responded with a shaky "thank you". He smirked at me and said, "So, you're eighteen now, huh?" I nodded happily.

He chuckled the cutest chuckle I've ever heard! I was too busy admiring the way he chuckled to be confused about why he was chuckling in the first place! A voice in my head told me, "Get a grip, girl!"

He then sighed in relief. That's when I got confused. He said, "Good." And he pulled out his arm from behind his back (which I didn't notice it was behind his back until that moment). I immediately gasped. Because in his hand, that he skillfully concealed from me, was a bouquet of roses. Red roses, to be exact. I couldn't believe my eyes! I thought I was dreaming!

He then continued to speak. "Because I got eighteen roses for you. One for every year that I loved you." That statement really took me aback. It took me FAR back! I stupidly asked, "What?"

Francis told me that he has always loved me and never had the courage to tell me. Until now, that is. At this point, I seriously thought I was dreaming! Or that he was joking. I would've strangled him if he was, but I saw the sincerity in his eyes and the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

I smiled and I replied to his confession. "I love you too, Francis. I've also had these feelings for a while." I felt my face heat up as I spoke those words. I was then rewarded with Francis's face being lit up with joy.

I gave him a hug and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, though he was cautious to not harm the flowers in his hand. He then backed away a bit, arms still around my waist, and his blue orbs met my brown ones for a while.

He smiled before trapping my lips with his own. I was frozen in shock, with the exception of the widening of my eyes and the rise of the temperature on my cheeks. I saw how his eyes were closed blissfully. Dieu! Why did he have to be so cute?

I then closed my eyes and returned his gentle kiss. An eternity later, our kiss was broken and so was our hug.

It was then that I remembered that I didn't accept the bouquet of roses, so I did just that. That earned me a warm smile from Francis.

He then took a quick glance at my dress and back at my face. "You look lovely! Is that a new dress?" he said to me. I replied with, "Thank you. And yes, it is brand new. My parents just gave it to me." He smirked. "Your parents certainly have good taste!" I chuckled and said, "Yes, they do."

He bent his arm and inched his elbow closer to me. "Shall we take a stroll?" he asked. I told him, "Sure, but let me put these roses somewhere first." I turned around to do so, but Francis stopped me. "Non, bring the roses along," he told me. I asked him why, and he gave an unexpected answer. "To show everyone that you're mine." That sentence was accompanied with a smile. I had no choice but to return his smile. "Alright," I replied and intertwined my arm with his.

We strolled around our neighborhood silently. But no words were needed anyways. This was just perfect. Some ladies we passed by stared at me enviously, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the handsome man walking next to me.

When we finished taking a lap around the neighborhood, we entered my house to find my parents standing next to a table with a small cake on it. It was a round cake with blue frosting covering it and "Happy birthday Michelle!" was written on it in red frosting. And there was a single candle sticking out of it. It was just lovely.

They smiled when they saw me with Francis. They both greeted him and soon discovered that him and I were now in a relationship. Imagine their delight! Maman was practically fangirling and papa was congratulating Francis and telling him to take care of me. You know, saying father stuff.

Maman took the roses from me and placed them in a vase half-filled with water. Papa grabbed a lighter and lit the candle on the cake. Then maman, papa, and Francis sang the happy birthday song to me in unison.

When they finished, I blew the candle, which was followed by cheering from all three of them. Francis gave me a brief kiss on the cheek as maman was cutting the cake.

So we all ate cake and chatted for a while. I don't exactly recall what we chatted about, but the lazy chat ended as soon as the sky turned dark.

"Excuse me, I should be heading home now. You know, before my parents worry," Francis said. My parents smiled at him and thanked him for coming over.

I escorted him to the door and opened it for him. He gave me a smirk before he walked through. "Goodnight," I said. He kissed me on the lips briefly and said, "Goodnight. And happy birthday!" I thanked him for coming over and making my birthday special.

"Anything for a special lady like you," he replied smoothly. I blushed a bit and then took him by surprise by kissing him myself. He gave in to my kiss almost immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and told him, "Goodnight." Francis released me from his embrace and told me "goodnight" once more. I watched him make his way towards his house before I closed the entrance of my own.

A wave of drowsiness overcame me, causing me to yawn. My parents escorted me to my bedroom and each told me "goodnight" with a kiss on the forehead. I changed into my pajamas and undid my hair as soon as they left. You know, I got ready to go to bed. Nothing interesting, really.

So there you have it. The best birthday of my life. Well, I'm going to go sleep now. Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry if the story isn't that good. I was writing it at around one in the morning. Well, I'm tired as hell and I'm going to sleep! Have a nice day (or night)! Happy birthday, Seychelles!**


End file.
